justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Girlfriend
|artist = |year = 2007 |difficulty = |effort = |dg = / |mode = Duet |pc = / / (Just Dance: Greatest Hits/''Just Dance Wii 2) / (Remake) |gc = Hot Red/Neon Green |lc = Purple (Remake) |nogm = 3 |pictos= 78 (''JD2) 81 (JDGH/''JDW2'') 80 (Remake) |kcal=24 |dura=3:38 |nowc = Girlfriend |perf= Julia Spiesser (P1/P2)}} "Girlfriend" by is featured on , , , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are two female teenagers who appear to have clashing personalities. P1 'Original' P1 is a girl who has magenta hair with purple streaks in pigtails. She wears a purple singlet, purple leggings, purple bracelets, a dark pink necklace, a red belt, and a pair of red shoes. She has a dark purple outline. 'Remake' In the remake, her skirt and leggings are slightly darker, but overall her outfit and color scheme is the same. P2 'Original' P2 is a girl who looks like with middle-short orange hair with a green circlet. She wears a blue and white checkered school sweater, orange glasses, orange bracelets, a short blue skirt, and a pair of lime green shoes. She has a blue outline. 'Remake' In the remake, her hair, glasses and bracelets are now red and the blue parts of her sweater and skirt are now blue-green. Girlfriend coach 1@2x.png|P1 Girlfriend coach 1 big.png|P1 Girlfriend coach 2@2x.png|P2 Girlfriend coach 2 big.png|P2 Background The background is composed of two parts with checkered patterns: at the left it's purple-red and black with skulls-and-bones, and at the right it's sky blue and black with hearts. There are also two speakers and wires on the floor. They are supposed to correspond to the personalities of the two dancers; punk and good girl. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Raise your arms up while jumping. Gold Move 3: Cross both of your arms. This is the final move of the routine. girlfriendgm12.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 girlfriendgm3.png|Gold Move 3 girlfriend.gif|Gold Move 1 and 2 in-game Goldfriend.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia * Damn, motherf**king, and hell are censored. ** In , the line "What the hell were you thinking?" first appears as "What the ... were you thinking?" but then it reappears as "What were you thinking?". ** The hell is replaced with "type" in terms of audio, but hell is still replaced with three dots (...) in the lyrics. * In the line And that's what everyone's talking about, everyone appears mistakenly as everybody. * This is the first song by Avril Lavigne to be featured in the series. It is followed by Rock N Roll. * The dancers were originally going to have different color schemes. P1's beta color scheme can be seen in a photo on one of the official pages for Just Dance.https://www.facebook.com/justdance.usa/photos/a.404549274710.180440.287142134710/437268154710/ Also, the same beta element can be seen in the menu icon for Just Dance 2. However though, this icon was fixed in and the icon now shows P1 with her final color scheme. ** The extraction of P1's beta color scheme and the Just Dance 2 menu icon (Which shows P2 on the left and P1 on the right) suggests that the dancers were going to be flipped. ** In the Just Dance 2 menu icon, P2's circlet and glove are also mistakenly colored pink. The blue part of her sweater and skirt are also lighter than in the actual routine. ** In the Just Dance: Greatest Hits menu icon, P1's outline, glove and belt are mistakenly colored pink and the rest of her outfit is slightly more pinkish. * There is a glitch with P2's bracelets: there is a yellow line on them and the orange (red in the remake) part gets lighter when she lowers her arms. ** Additionally, there is also a small patch (the same shade as the colored part of her sweater) on them when she performs certain moves. **There is also a glitch where parts of P2's glove become orange. This is fixed in the remake. * This song currently holds the record for the routine with the lowest pictogram count in its pictos sprite (only thirteen, even fewer than U Can’t Touch This and That’s the Way (I Like It), which have fourteen pictograms each). * This is the one of the two song that is originally from Just Dance 2 that is also in Just Dance Wii 2 ** The other is being TiK ToK * In the Just Dance: Greatest Hits version, the Gold Move 1 & 2 pictogram's arrows are golden instead of having the same colour as their related coach. This is the first time it happens in the series. * This is the first duet routine where both dancers are portrayed by the same person. The recordings for both dancers were filmed separately * In the Just Dance 2 cover P1 has a different color and P2 is lighter and the green parts are red Gallery Girlfriend22.jpg|''Girlfriend'' GirlfriendJDWii2.png|''Girlfriend'' (JD:GH/Wii 2) Girlfriendbigsquare.jpg|''Girlfriend'' (Remake) Girlfriend Cover AlbumCoach.png|Just Dance Unlimited Album Coach girlfriendmenu.png|''Girlfriend'' on the menu girlfriend_cover.jpg| cover Girlfriend cover@2hx.jpg| cover (Updated) 402.png|P2's avatar on /Now 200402.png|P2's Golden avatar 300402.png|P2's Diamond avatar girlfrienddancer.jpg|P1's beta color schemehttps://www.facebook.com/justdance.usa/photos/a.404549274710.180440.287142134710/437268154710/ girlfriendpictos.png|Pictograms Screenshot_2015-02-27-08-05-29.png|Background Videos Official Music Video Avril Lavigne - Girlfriend Gameplays Just Dance 2 - Girlfriend Girlfriend Just Dance Greatest Hits Just Dance Now - Girlfriend - Avril Lavigne Girlfriend - Avril Lavigne - Just Dance Unlimited Girlfriend Superstar Extractions Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Girlfriend Just Dance Now - Girlfriend Blue Screen Extraction References Site Navigation es:Girlfriend zh:女朋友 Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs by Avril Lavigne Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Clean versions Category:Remade Songs